


Summer

by DickAnderton



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crush, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Music Festival, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Smoking, Smut, Soft Porn, Tent Sex, hipster even, summer festival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickAnderton/pseuds/DickAnderton
Summary: Isak and Even have been crushing on each other for a whole year when their paths finally cross at a hipster music festival during summer break and they spend the night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically set in summer 2017. Isak and Even never worked up the courage to talk to each other but spent the whole year obsessing over each other. In 2017, Even graduates and over the summer they bump into each other. So season 3 has never happened except for Even transfering to Nissen:)

Isak had never known things like this existed, but now that he did, there was no way he would ever want to spend his summer differently again. 

He had agreed to go without asking too many questions when Jonas had told him about maybe getting a hold of a couple of cheap tickets, and had only learned afterwards that some of his favourite artists were actually performing at the festival. Isak had never been the kind of guy that knew about what was going on with the band, he only listened to the music and didn’t care about anything beyond that. But he had to admit that being part of a crowd like this and hearing their music live felt more magical than he had expected. 

He had spent the day on the road with his best friends, drinking beer in the hot sun, dancing along to the beat coming from Magnus' speakers, setting up their camp side, and making plans for the upcoming weekend. If it was up to Isak, they would stay here the whole summer, living every day like this. 

The sun was slowly setting behind the gigantic stage even though it would not get completely dark, and Isak watched the people around him turn into shadows and disfigured shapes, blending into each other as they jumped up and down as one. He wasn't anywhere near the stage and found himself with enough space to be comfortable, but he was still surrounded, people pushed their elbows and hips into him every now and then and stood on his feet, and he turned his head to make sure Jonas was still next to him. 

To his surprise, his best friend had wrapped his arms around Eva, who was standing in front of him, and he smiled widely while he swayed back and forth with her. Eva wore a flower crown Vilde had brought or maybe even made for her, and Isak had to admit that she was the kind of girl that didn't look ridiculous with it. He tried to exchange looks with Jonas for a second but he was facing the stage and now threw his fist up in the air together with Eva's and yelled the lyrics to the breakdown at the top of his voice. 

It wasn't one of the bands that Isak had wanted to see, but he was glad to have come along anyways. They had faster lyrics than he had expected and he found himself nodding his head, pushing forward towards the stage instinctively in an attempt to get closer. The second he turned his focus back to the band however, he could feel someone squeeze through the crowd and stand right in front of him. 

Even in the low light he could clearly make out Vilde, her hair done up in intricate braids that Noora had spent at least an hour on while Isak and the guys had been busy trying to warm up their lunch at least a little bit. She smiled at him widely, her white teeth glowing in the neon lights that brushed over them in a fast rhythm, and let him take a sip from the beer she had evidently just gotten someone to buy for her. 

Isak could see her study Eva and Jonas for a second, frowning, before she turned around so that her back was against his front. As she was quite a bit shorter than Isak, he didn't mind, and after half a song, he rested his elbows on her shoulders and made her dance with him, trying to make her laugh.

He usually didn't feel very close to Vilde, but she had helped him with his tent earlier and today they seemed to connect a lot better than usual. Isak had to admit he was surprised that she liked the music they now danced to. If one could call what they did dancing. It was more him swaying on the spot and awkwardly pulling Vilde with him who threw her head back and smiled at him again. 

Isak turned his head to Jonas again and realized he now had his attention. They exchanged looks, Isak raising his eyebrows at Eva who was shaking her hair, eyes closed, and Jonas jerking his chin at Vilde, eyes widening. Isak quickly shook his head and took his arms off of her shoulders immediately. He didn't mean to give anyone the wrong idea, but apparently Vilde had been quite happy dancing with him, and she pushed back against him, reached for his arms, and pulled them around her. She had finished her beer and unceremoniously let the cup fall to the ground next to her.

With the music speeding up again, the crowd began to move closer to the stage and Isak felt himself being pushed against Vilde's backside, or maybe she was pushing herself against him now too, he couldn't tell. He tried to keep some space between their bodies but with her holding his arms in place and moving his hands over the skin of her soft belly just underneath the hem of her crop top, Isak didn't really have a say in the matter of her ass being pressed against his crotch. He could feel her beginning to move against him in small circles and he looked over to Jonas uncomfortably.

His mouth fell open as he saw his best friend closely intertwined with Eva, kissing her deeply while they rutted against each other, a constant in the increasingly erratic crowd. Isak shook his head in disbelief and gasped loudly, more in surprise than arousal, as Vilde pushed her ass against him harder now and moved his hands up to her breasts. 

Isak fought her for a moment, and just as he pushed her body away from his, gently but decisively, a group of guys next to them started to push forward and pulled Isak with them. He struggled to even stay on his feet and held on to his backward baseball cap. The music was pumping through his body even more deeply as he lost sight of the stage and blindly grabbed for something to hold on to and keep himself from falling and being trampled over. Sweaty elbows and shoulders were pushed into his face and when he finally got a grip on something steady, he held on to it for dear life and felt himself being pulled out of the knot of people. 

Before he could quite find his footing, he full on crashed against the guy he was holding on to and once he looked up, his heart skipped a beat. 

He had seen him before, at Nissen. Ever since he had first laid eyes on him last fall, he hadn't been able to look away whenever he spotted him buying sandwiches in the cafeteria, standing with his friends in the yard, smoking, or rushing towards the tram when it rained. Isak had carefully studied him for almost a year now and was still not over his beautiful face. 

He knew by now that he was called Even, that he was a third year and would have graduated just now. The depressing thought of never seeing him again had been on Isak's mind quite a lot, but still he had not been able to make a move on him before the beginning of summer and their inevitable goodbye.

Seeing Even now as he smiled down at him, his strong arms holding him upright while Isak's own hands clasped his grey and blue tank top, made his stomach drop. Even raised his eyebrows at him and didn't let go of his smaller body even though Isak was fine now, no longer being dragged towards the stage. He couldn't stop staring at him. His blond hair was combed back as usual but looked rather wild, whether due to the heat or the crowd or the fact that Even was a goddamn hipster and probably knew that his ruffled, slightly dirty festival hair, was a look he could pull off better than anyone. 

He did indeed fit right in with the people around him. He seemed to be at home in the crowd of pumped teenagers in expensive clothes that already came ripped, with their glittering body tattoos and organic bags. Even stood out to Isak simply because of how his intense eyes now stared him down. 

“Thanks,” Isak mouthed finally, even though he was sure Even couldn't hear him over the roar of the crowd that erupted around him as the band finished yet another song and fell right into the next one. 

Even simply raised his eyebrows again, questioningly this time, but also teasing, leaning in closer to make Isak repeat his words. 

“Thanks!” Isak shouted again, and his lips grazed the skin underneath Even's ear as he leaned in close. Even dropped his arms to Isak's sides. There were bodies all around them, still pushing against Isak's back, trying to get him to move with them, but it was Even's touch that burned right through him. 

They had never touched before. Isak had spent hours contemplating how his skin would feel on his own, what he smelled of, whether his hair was as soft as it looked. And here they were, their paths had finally crossed, and Isak suddenly felt almost sick at the thought of letting him go again. Of never seeing him again and spending his last year of high school without him. Even would go off and work at some organic coffee shop and make a living as an artist of some sort while Isak would have to forget about him eventually and accept the fact that they never even got to have a conversation. 

Even's hands still held his waist, but they slowly turned Isak around now, and all he could do was follow Even's movements. He was probably trying to get away from him, push him back into the crowd. After all, Isak was sure that all his staring and obsessing hadn't gone completely unnoticed.

At times, Even had met Isak's stare though, had raised his stupidly attractive eyebrows at him and stared him down until Isak had blushed and made a run for it.

He wasn't sure whether he was imagining it at first, and he actually turned around to check whether it was still Even who was stood closely behind him, but Even's hands did indeed not leave his waist and instead held him in place so that they were standing just like he and Vilde had done a minute ago.

The thought of his friends only crossed Isak's mind briefly and he scanned the crowd halfheartedly to make sure he had really lost them. They would be fine without him and they would inevitably meet each other later at the camp side, so Isak wasn't worried. Instead, his attention was completely caught by the way Even's fingers began to play with the hem of Isak's shirt, and his mind went blank. 

There was no way Even was doing it on purpose. Hesitantly, Isak turned his head again to check whether he was being pushed into him by others, whether they had been caught in yet another surge of people that made Even lose control of his body, but he stood freely, still smiling down at him. One of his hands retreated from Isak's waist, tracing a teasing path along the waistband of his jeans to his backside, knuckles grazing against his ass. Isak yelped, even as he understood that Even was moving to get something out of the pocket of his shorts, and he had to close his eyes for a second to clear his mind. 

A second later, Even wrapped his arms around him as he brought his hands together in front of Isak in order to light the joint he had just gotten out. The movement brought their bodies closer together, Even's hard chest pressed against Isak's back, and Isak began to seriously question reality. This couldn't be happening. He felt Even pressing the joint lightly against his lips and he held it tightly between them as Even lit his lighter. He sucked hard until he could feel smoke enter his lungs and breathed out shakily, leaning his head back against Even's chest instinctively. He could feel Even leaning forward slightly, breathing in the air Isak let out before taking a drag himself. 

The music around them had faded into the background while Isak wasn't able to focus on anything but the short and somewhat innocent, but at the same time heated touches of Even's body behind his – his back, his thighs, his arms, even his ear brushing the side of his head when he leaned forward. As Even began to move to the beat however, Isak suddenly became aware of the band again, finding their magic more intriguing than ever. 

He felt Even's hips move to the left and then the right, not hard enough to be considered grinding, just a subtle press against him. His bare arms were wrapped around Isak loosely, hugging him tighter every time he moved to drag smoke from his joint. He offered it to Isak again, holding it against his lips and Isak sucked in his cheeks. As he breathed out, Even actually leaned in on purpose this time, and Isak helped him and turned his head around for Even to breathe him him and inhale the smoke that left his mouth. 

The action in itself turned Isak on, the drugs rushing to his head quicker than he would have thought possible, and the close proximity of Even's body drove him crazy already. He felt himself push his body back against Even without really meaning to, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He tried to get a sense of what Even smelled like, just to satisfy a little fantasy and ponder over it later at night, already creating a perfect spot in his mind for the memory that would no doubt be with him forever. All he caught however was the dry smell of weed hanging in the air around them, surrounding them like a safety blanket. 

“You like the music, Isak?”

He could feel Even's teeth scraping his ear and his breath brushed Isak's cheek as he spoke. Isak swallowed hard at the sound of his own name, the low timbre of Even's voice wrapping the word like a compliment. He simply nodded against Even's chest, and, feeling encouraged at Even's obvious approval of their bodies touching, lifted his hands to finally let them feel Even's skin. He let his fingers roam over Even's strong forearms, from the dry crinkles of his elbows to his slim wrists and back, taking good care to memorize the feeling. His skin felt hot and slightly sticky, maybe beer or sweat or both, either way it was perfect.

Even pressed his chest harder against Isak and his hand that wasn't holding the glimmering joint dropped to Isak's waist again, immediately going for the hem of his shirt this time and sliding his fingers underneath it. Isak sucked in a breath in surprise and the movement made his body press even closer against Even whose hips were still moving to the beat, not quite close enough, but making Isak move with him now. His fingers traced maddening circles on his stomach, dipping lower to feel the band of his boxers that were growing tighter, teasing him, letting the elastic snap against his skin just the tiniest bit, fingers moving lower just to move back up again without ever going too far. 

Isak was breathing hard, his body was trembling and he was glad for Even behind him to steady him so that he wouldn't simply fall over. He could feel himself getting harder by the second, his dick was throbbing in his pants when Even hadn't really done anything other than let his fingers trace his lower body underneath his shirt. 

Even held the joint up one last time, took a drag himself and offered the last bit to Isak to finish it. The stump was too short now and Even's fingers ended up stroking Isak's lips in the process which made him want to bite them, suck them, anything. 

The joint fell to the ground and Even's now free hands pushed up Isak's shirt the second he had dropped them. Isak let out a low groan and he was thankful for the noise around him as he could feel Even's lips slowly move to his neck, only tracing the skin there at first, almost as if by accident, but growing more determined by the second.

Isak didn't know how to respond to Even's unexpected affection. Part of him still thought he was hallucinating or being messed with, while the other part grew increasingly aware of the people around them watching him, watching his face distort in pleasure as Even began to suck on the sensitive skin on his neck, placing wet kisses at his jaw down to his shoulder, having to bend down quite a bit to reach. 

As much as Isak wanted to get away from the crowd to find some privacy, he first didn't want to risk scaring Even away by being too forward, and second, he had to admit he kinda enjoyed feeling all those eyes on them. He knew what Even looked like and he could only imagine what it would be like watching him from afar right now. 

At school, Isak would have been terrified to even be seen talking to Even, not wanting any rumors about them to spread, but right here, he felt anonymous enough to not care about whether he was out or not. Admittedly, he was simply too turned on to stop. There was no way in hell he was putting an end to this. 

Almost as if to make a point, he swallowed his nerves and began to move his lower body closer to Even's, pushing his ass up against him, imitating what Vilde had done to him, hoping it had more of an effect. Even's reaction was immediate, his hips surged forward desperately, his hard dick pressed against Isak who bit back a moan as a wave of pleasure crashed over him and his movements became more deliberate against Even. He circled his hips in time to the beat, guided by Even's hands that were grasping at his hips now, pulling Isak back against him, making him grind down on him even harder. 

Isak felt the heat rise to his face, he could hear Even gasp into his ear despite the music filling him up and he felt teeth sink into the skin of his neck, pulling roughly until Isak lifted his hands to grab a fistful of that perfect hair he had lusted over for way too long. He pulled on it just a little bit too hard and Even sucked in a breath and pushed his hips forward in response, short but meaningful, and Isak could feel the outline of Even's erection clearly against him, could feel every hard inch of him and he loved it. 

He let his hand run through Even's hair, marveling at the silken feeling of it, not ready to let go. With his head now titled backwards and Even's mouth no longer attacking his neck, their eyes met for the first time and fireworks went off in Isak's groin. Even's pupils were blown, he licked his lips and stared Isak down just like he had done so many times before. Except right now, he didn't look smug, he was fucking ruined just like Isak himself, hardening even further against Isak's ass, his hands moving lower yet, thumbs hooking inside Isak's boxers and jeans. 

Isak let out a shaky breath at the feeling of Even's fingernails slowly scraping his tight skin. He knew his mouth was hanging open and his jaw was literally trembling, but he didn't care. The music around him accelerated again, Even moved his fingers down agonizingly slow, in time with the music, and Isak knew what was gonna happen once the beat dropped. His whole body tensed up, waiting for Even to touch him, to please please finally touch him, while he stared into his eyes and saw the same need in them. 

The beat dropped, the crowd around them went frantic, bodies pressed against them from all directions now, and Even pushed his thumb inside Isak's jeans, pulled his boxers aside and pressed his finger against his sensitive tip. Isak groaned loudly, hips moving up against the friction, needing Even to do more, but at the same time he wanted to push back against him, to give him the same kind of pleasure, to hear him moan in his ear again. 

Even decided to give him both and pressed his dick against his ass himself, circling his thumb around the head of Isak's dick once, twice, and then letting go of him completely. Isak almost fell, that's how weak he was at the knees, even though Even hardly moved away from him. 

“Come with me.” Even's mouth pulled at Isak's earlobe before he reached for his hand and began to retreat backwards out of the crowd, pulling Isak with him. 

It only took them a few minutes to reach the camp ground during which Even took the time to light yet another cigarette but never let go of Isak's hand. 

“My place or yours?” he asked and his eyebrows rose up again. The spark had returned to his eyes. 

“Mine is with Jonas,” Isak managed to say, and he forced his eyes to stay up at Even's face and not wander lower to see whether his hard dick was visible through his jeans. 

“Jonas?”

“Friend,” Isak explained as he followed Even further through the sea of tents and pavilions.

“You're not sharing with that girlfriend of yours?” Even asked and Isak laughed in surprise.

“What girlfriend?”

“The blonde one you were dancing with before?!” He had been watching him. The realization filled Isak with a sense of pride and he shook his head.

“Not my girlfriend.”

Even simply nodded, turned around to smile at Isak, and then stopped in front of a small, dark blue tent meant for one person only. 

“You here alone?” Isak asked as Even bent down to open the tent and Isak got a good look of his ass, of how his jeans hung low and the waistband of his grey boxers was clearly visible. Isak swallowed hard and made another mental note of things to remember about tonight. 

“No, but I'm third wheeling two friends so I sleep alone.” Even managed to get the zipper open on the third try and crawled into the tent with Isak following him quickly. He tried not to think about what it would look like for everyone watching right now, fully aware that he should have no shame left after what he had just done in public. 

Once inside, he only had time to pull the zipper back down before Even pulled him closer by his shirt and positioned them on the air mattress that moved around underneath them and made them laugh. Isak moved to straddle Even's thighs, happy to now be able to look at him and not having to crane his neck anymore. 

“I've been wanting to kiss you for so long.” Even's voice was merely more than a whisper and his hand that came up to cup Isak's cheek made his words even more unbelievable. “Been looking at you in school, but you're never alone.” He trailed his thumb down to Isak's lips and parted them slowly, almost tenderly. Isak gave up trying to take it all in. He simply nodded and stored the memory somewhere safe to think about tomorrow. For now, he was going to accept what Even was offering him. 

They moved forward at the same time and stopped right before their lips touched, eyes searching for reassurance, for any hint of fear. For a second, time stopped and Isak was utterly convinced that this was real. That Even was not messing around with him, that he meant what he had said, that for whatever reason, he was as infatuated with Isak as Isak was with him. 

He pressed his lips against Even's, opening up for him immediately, their tongues sliding against each other without taking any time to adjust. They were desperate for each others touch, Isak's hands found their way into Even's hair again as Even moved to brush off Isak's baseball cap and threw it against the thin wall of the tent. Out of instinct, Isak began to move his hips. He gasped as he felt Even's dick press against his thigh and readjusted to make it move against his ass every time he pressed down. 

Even threw his head back in pleasure, giving Isak the opportunity to get back at him and suck a deep, purple mark into the pale skin of his neck, finally letting him taste him, touch him anywhere he wanted to. Isak moved to Even's tank top and pulled it up and over his head, lips leaving his neck just to attack his chest, his nipples, his stomach. He felt Even's muscles contract as he moved lower than that and mouthed at the button of his tight jeans, making the other boy push up his hips in search for friction. 

Isak moved to open Even's jeans. He hated the layers between them, and Even followed his example, pulled Isak up to press their lips together again and went for his pants, pushing them down his legs as Isak was doing the same to his.

They took a second to get rid of their socks and shoes, maneuvering around each other in the tiny space, making each other laugh whilst bumping heads and ending up next to each other on the mattress. Isak had to cling to Even's body in order not to fall off while Even moved to push his sleeping bag and backpack out of the way. He grabbed his discarded tank top to make a makeshift pillow for Isak to rest his head on and once he was satisfied, moved to hover over him and kiss his lips again. 

Isak clawed at Even's back, desperate by now. His dick had hardly calmed down on the way to the camp side and was now leaking against his boxers. He needed Even to touch him, wanted to touch Even, wanted them to come together, wanted to see Even, to know what sounds he made when he came. He moaned into Even's mouth as he felt him press his hips against his, their dicks lining up perfectly, finally getting the friction they both craved. 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even breathed, and Isak's dick twitched in his boxers at the words. He opened his eyes for a second and took in the sight of Even above him in the half light, his forehead screwed up, his mouth hanging open, eyes closed. He looked down at where their dicks were pressed together, moving his hips up to meet Even's hard thrusts and he almost came from the sight. 

The pink head of Even's dick was visible just above the waistband of his boxers which had moved down just enough for Isak to see. His own dick had been leaking against the dark fabric that covered it, creating a wet patch Even was currently thrusting himself against, definitely feeling the moisture smearing onto his own dick. 

He moved his hand down without thinking about it to lightly touch the soft head of Even's dick. He was rewarded with a deep moan, and he could feel precome leaking on his palm. His actions made Even follow his look down and Isak could feel Even's dick grow impossibly harder at the sight of them. Even's hand joined his, pulling Isak's boxers down just a bit, and he mimicked his own movement. Isak sucked in a breath, pushing his hips up against Even's so that their dicks were now pressed against each other, their boxers no longer separating them. Isak could feel Even pulse against himself and he had never felt so far gone. 

“Need you,” Even whispered against Isak's lips and he nodded, even though he wasn't sure exactly what Even was asking for. He wasn't sure what he himself was ready for either. Hesitantly he moved his hand down Even's dick, pulling his boxers down all the way. He wrapped his fingers around him, felt him heavy in his hand, and squeezed him tightly, making more precome sip from the tip. Even moaned, more quietly this time, sounding wrecked. His own hands moved up to Isak's hair, then down to the hem of his shirt, seeming to only realize now that it had not come off yet. Frustrated, he pulled at the fabric until Isak lifted his hands, effectively letting go of his dick which made Even whine. 

Isak smiled timidly, marveling at the fact that Even, untouchable Even, was suddenly completely under his power. With a rush of confidence he sat up, their foreheads almost crashed together, and he turned them over to sit on Even's thighs again, rubbing against him deliberately slowly. 

He was aware of how the head of his own dick was still poking out of his boxers, and how Even was staring at it now, moving back in to touch it but dropping his hand as Isak grabbed himself instead. Teasingly, he let his fingers trail over the warm skin, just like he had done so many times before. He knew his own body, knew what he liked, and within seconds he was shuddering as he pressed his thumb against the underside of his dick, squeezing the throbbing vein there. It turned him on beyond anything he had ever experienced to see Even's heated eyes widen, to feel his dick twitch underneath him repeatedly, to feel the movement against his ass. 

“Shit, Isak,” Even mumbled and Isak shoved his hand down his boxers and stroked himself quickly, letting out a low moan at the much needed relief. He closed his eyes and began to move his hips in time with his hand, enjoying the steady pressure of Even's dick against him just as much as the feeling of his own hand on him. 

“Gonna come if you keep doing that,” Even panted, his hands now holding on to Isak's hips again, simultaneously pulling him in closer and making Isak stop so he would last. Isak agreed, he wouldn't last much longer either, and with a whine he moved his hand away from his dick and closed it around Even instead, moving it quickly this time, no longer meaning to draw it out. Within seconds, Even's moans were growing louder, his thrusts became more erratic and Isak felt like he would come just from watching Even underneath him, losing it because of him, being so hard just because of him. 

“Fuck, Even, you're so hot right now,” he breathed, his ass rutting against Even's thigh for whatever reason, and Even came with a loud gasp, his breathing stopped for a second as the muscles in his stomach clenched together and he let out a whine from deep in his throat, followed by Isak's name falling from his lips.

When Even opened his eyes, Isak was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He looked completely mind blown, his hair no longer a perfect mess but real, sticking to his forehead, bruises covering his neck and chest, his stomach partly covered in his own come. Isak had done that to him. 

“Isak, fuck, what the hell,” he whispered, only taking a moment to come down. Within seconds he had Isak on his back again, his hand closing in around his dick, and Isak knew he wouldn't last long. Not with that image in his mind, not with Even nipping at his throat, his hands moving down to massage his balls for a second. Isak whined, his dick was already oversensitive from being hard for so long and needed release. 

“Is this okay?” Isak heard Even breathe into his ear and at first he wasn't sure what he meant but then he could feel Even's finger move lower and press against his hole and he drew in a sharp breath. He wasn't sure what it would feel like, whether he would like it or not, but at this point he was sure there was nothing Even could do that he wouldn't be into. He nodded frantically, pushing his hips up a bit to give Even better access and bit back a moan as he watched him lick his finger and then felt it push into him, opening him up. 

It didn't feel like anything he had expected. Somehow uncomfortable, but not painful for now, just a little burn, and he looked up at Even as if he could tell him what he was supposed to feel. Even watched him carefully as he realized that this was a first for Isak and he smiled softly and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. Needing something to distract himself with, Isak kissed back harder, getting lost in Even's lips again and beginning to move his hips in time with Even's finger purely out of instinct. 

His dick was painfully hard and he was just about to tell Even to drop it and get back to touching him, to finally getting him off, as hot pleasure wailed through him and he let out a loud groan and pushed himself down on Even's finger that somehow felt just right now. He wanted it to stay right where it was. Even understood, thank god, and drew small circles with the tip of his finger, right there. 

Isak was leaking more than usual in between them and he wondered whether he could come from this. It was such an intense pleasure, but completely different from what he was used to. 

“Touch me,” he begged quietly, panting now, and Even grabbed his dick with his free hand and squeezed him tightly, moving up and down quickly, and Isak came without warning, holding on to Even for dear life. It seemed to last forever, and once he was spent, Even fell onto him and they just lay there, in each others arms, catching their breaths. 

It was a while before either of them realized that the music coming from afar had stopped and that the voices outside the tent seemed to get louder. The band must have stopped playing and people were making their way towards the camp ground for the night.

“Stay the night?” Even mumbled against Isak's chest. Isak nodded. He wouldn't go anywhere. Maybe he would have to pay Jonas a visit, just to let him know he was okay, but after that? There was no way he wasn't going to spend the weekend with Even, seeing their favorite bands together. Shit, he might even buy one of those flower crowns for Even, just because he would look adorable with it.


End file.
